L'Héroïne de Roman
by Dagron
Summary: Combien de femmes connaissez vous qui ressemblent aux héroïnes de leurs Romans préfèrés?Postfin de l'org. je présume, One Shot.


_L'Héroïne de Roman._

Ran Mouri est comme de nombreuses jeunes filles de son âge.

Elle va au lycée, discute des cours des professeurs avec ses camarades de classe, pense au grand amour et fait des activités parascolaires, tel le Karaté. Elle s'intéresse aux derniers films dont lui parlent ses copines, fait du shopping avec sa meilleure amie, et lit des romans avec des héroïnes au grand cœur.

…Mais, contrairement à de nombreuses adolescentes de 17 ans, Ran est vraiment comme les héroïnes de ces romans.

Ran la courageuse, qui pense à ses proches.  
Même quand elle se sent triste et seule sans raison, elle continue à sourire, réchauffant ainsi le cœur de ceux de son entourage.  
Ran la sensible, avec son cœur d'or visible à tous ceux qu'elle a eu l'occasion de réconforter, encourager ou tout simplement d'aimer.  
Intelligente, elle sait prendre de bonnes décisions, et comprend probablement bien plus de choses sur sa vie que les autres jeunes filles de son âge.  
Sa générosité, évidemment, n'a d'égal que sa dévotion. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que de nombreuses personnes la comparent à un ange.

Et, tout comme pour ces fameuses héroïnes de romans, la vie de Ran Mouri n'est pas de tout repos non plus...  
Fille unique d'un père assez peu débrouillard, elle doit supporter la séparation absurde de ses deux parents, et s'occuper de la maison.  
Le métier de son père n'est pas une source de lassitude non plus. En effet, les enquêtes de meurtres, les filatures, et autres énigmes que l'on met à l'attention de son père sont tout sauf de la routine... Surtout pour une jeune femme aussi sensible et attentionnée que l'est Ran.  
Cependant, le plus dur pour Ran, c'est d'avoir à faire face à l'incertitude. Où est-il donc, cet ami d'enfance, à qui elle tient probablement autant que son cœur? Et si jamais elle n'avait pas l'occasion de lui poser la question, si jamais elle ne peut apprendre quels sont ses sentiments, que ferait-elle?

En effet, c'est dur d'aimer un preux chevalier, parti en guerre, enquêter sur un crime mystérieux, sans savoir quand ou comment il reviendra.

Mais, comme une héroïne digne de ce nom, Ran affronte du mieux qu'elle peut les épreuves que lui impose, les unes après les autres, le destin.

Peut-être serait-il temps de lui offrir la « fin heureuse » qu'elle mérite.  
Après tout, même si elle n'est pas dans un roman, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui souhaiter qu'à sa tristesse suive le bonheur? Que fiction devienne réalité?

De ma cachette, derrière une porte vitrée, je la vois entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital.   
Elle a des larmes de soulagement et d'émotion qui lui coulent des yeux, mais le bonheur qui s'y lit suffit à me réchauffer le cœur, à me rassurer sur le bien fondé de ma décision.

Il sourit en la voyant, et lève faiblement la main, encore las suite aux soins qu'on lui a prodigués, suite à la fatigue causée par l'antidote et sa dernière bataille contre ces affreux corbeaux noirs.

Ces deux là n'ont pas besoin d'une ombre, n'ont pas besoin d'une figurante qui n'est que trop au courant des noires réalités de la vie.

Je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à se questionner sur le comment de ces retrouvailles...  
Avant qu'elle ne se demande qui était vraiment cette femme à l'autre bout du fil...

C'est ma façon de lui dire merci, et adieu.

Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qui je suis.

Et qui suis-je?  
Hé, une idiote.   
Une jeune femme, tout comme Ran.  
Mais contrairement à elle, je ne crois pas au bonheur, je ne crois pas aux héroïnes de fiction.  
J'ai trop vécu dans la partie sombre de la réalité.

Et, malgré cela, moi aussi je l'ai aimé ce chevalier. Moi aussi j'ai été attirée par cette parcelle de conte de fée.

Mais ce n'est pas pour moi...

J'ignore mon égoïsme, ces sentiments étrangers, et, juste pour cette fois, je compte laisser parler le peu de lumière que j'ai toujours eu en moi.

Soit heureuse, Ran Mouri.

Soit heureuse comme ma sœur aurait souhaité que je le sois...  
Tu le mérites bien plus que moi.

Soit heureux, Shinichi Kudo.

Et que jamais plus tu n'aies à affronter pareilles batailles.

Pour ma part, je pars découvrir cette liberté que tout les deux vous m'avez offert sans le savoir, essayer de voler de ces ailes cendrées.

Merci pour ce cadeau précieux qu'est l'espoir.

FIN

Dédicacée à Samiha, pour ses seize ans!


End file.
